1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages including an interposer and electronic systems including the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor packages capable of processing a large amount of data are increasingly in demand, as is the development of smaller electronic systems such as mobile systems. Recently, system-in-package (SIP) techniques for encapsulating a plurality of semiconductor chips having different functions in a single package have been proposed to create high performance electronic systems. 2.5-dimensional (2.5D) or 3-dimensional (3D) SIPs, each including at least one micro-processor chip and at least one memory chip, have been tried.